Terraria Time
by PheonixxNinja
Summary: Two average teens get sucked into a world of wonder,danger,watch as they survive the world of Terraria Rated T for violence and swearing (Ratings may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Dude Pheonixxninja here this is my first story on this account please** leave

* * *

 **reviews to help me Improve my writing**

 **I do not claim ownership of terraria I only own storyline**

 **Chapter 1: Portal**

 ** _RINNNG RIIING RIIING!_**

"Ugh" a male voice groaned,his figure hidden under the sheet of the bed tossing and turning,rising from its slumber his wild shaggy orange hair sticking in all direction, his white shirt slightly stained and brown sweatpants his hand struggling to turn the clock off slapping it off the dresser,rays of light shining in the room."Wait...did I leave that window open" he thought glancing at the window he slowly got off his bed picking up the bat in the corner, he lazily toward the door of his bed slightlly opening it peeking his head through,he crept out the door looking over the rails of the stairs,"Didn't I close the fridge" he thought, a figure then walked out the kitchen and head for the living room.

"It's to dark who is that?" The male peeked over but no one was there he turned around to find the figure right in front of him making him jump his heart throb he closed his eyes,"Goodbye cruel world" he whispered.

"Hahaha You're such a scaredy cat Pheonixx" The figure laughed before offering him a hand,he hesitated to accept it but after realizing who it was he rose to his feet glaring at the figure.

"Rose! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" The male known as Pheonixx yelled before heading back to his room,

"Wait for it" suddenly the door flew "WERE LATE!" Pheonixx yelled from inside his room

 **'5 Minutes Later'**

Pheonixx walked down the stairs his hair slightly soaked the room was more lit up revealing his peach colored skin,his golden eyes that seemingly glowed as the sun hit his face,he was wearing a orange zipped up hoodie and dark blue baggy jeans with green shoes,"I can't believe we're late why didn't you tell me" he asked glaring at the female figure, she had brown skin ,light hazel eyes and long jet black hair the back wrapped in a pony tail her bang covering her left eye, she wore a black T-shirt with a pink spider looking symbol on the front and a pink skirt patterned with small spiders.

"You never asked" she replied with a grin, she dashed for the door opening it the outside was filled with life 'birds were singing flowers were blooming' cars filled the streets citizens roamed the sidewalks it was peaceful in a way.

"Another boring day" Pheonixx signed picking up his backpack and pulling his hood over his head

"I know right...I just wish something interesting would happen" she groaned, while holding her cell phone.

As if on cue the ground started to rumble and a strong gust of wind blew over them screams and shouts could be heard behind them they turned around to notice a tornado glowing in a variety of colors as creatures begun to emerge from the tornado citizen began to flee in panic as the creatures flew through the skies,they didn't seem to mine the others but focused on them

"RUN!" Pheonixx yelled as he grabbed Rose's hand and dashed for the school hoping it would shelter them,

"there closing in on us"Rose panicked as the creatures became just inches away from them a portal opened sucking the two in as the creatures disappeared.

-?-

"Ugh where are we" Pheonixx groaned

 **Yep that's the first chapter hope you like it sorry it was so anyway tell me what you think and please leave a review of what you thinks gonna happen next in the meantime I'll see you guys later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup dudes Pheonixxninja here with a new chapter of Terraria Time I'll try and make this chapter longer so ya on with the story**

 ** _Chapter 2: Where am I_**

"Ugh where are we" Pheonixx groaned,his vision blurry and pain coursing through his body,"How'd I get here" he thought,the sun beamed with light shining over the land,

"Hey man you ok?" A voice asked,a tall figures shadow was seen his hand out stretched offering help,Pheonixx couldn't tell who it was his vision slighty clearing up "Rose...is that you" he asked hesitantly he accepted his vision completely cleared up,

"Thanks...wait who are you" Pheonixx questioned,struggling to stay on his feet he took a look at his surrounding it looked like a simple cabin with a torch,table and chair,

"The Names Jake and I'm your guide" the man known as Jake replied,he had light brown hair,light tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes he also wore a green-gray shirt,light blue pants and black shoes,

"Nice to meet ya Jake I'm Pheonixx" he said shaking his hand,"Wait where's Rose?" He asked panicking,

"Oh! here she's outside collecting more gel from slime" he answered calmly,Pheonixx raised a questioning eyebrow he had just heard this guy say Rose was out there fighting slimes like it was normal,

He walked over to the door opening it the rays of sunlight welcomed him as he stepped on the grass the fresh air blowing through his orange hair from his surrounding he could tell he was in a meadow he was surrounded by trees Some looked as if they were cut down he looked around he noticed a figure far off holding some type of tool it was small and he couldn't tell what it was accept for the fact sparks were flying from it,The figure turned around and waved at Pheonixx running up to him,

"Pheonixx! I thought you were dead" the female figure exclaimed,tackling him to the ground,"Next time you decide to sleep for three days warn me" she said,tears forming in her eyes,

"Aww come on Rose you know I won't go down so easily" Pheonixx joked,rising from the ground dusting his clothes off,"I take it you already met Jake" Rose Said,

"Yep, it's strange though when you two got here your friend here had a Slime Staff" Jake said,exiting the cabin he took out a Mage like staff surrounded in a gel-like substance and tossed it at Pheonixx who caught it,

"Um...what do I do with this thing" he asked,waving it around a small portal opened,a small creature jumped out smiling in excitement,

"That" Jake replied,gesturing towards the creature,"That is a baby slime,unlike other slimes it won't attack you,it will serve you" he continued,

"Oh that's cool" Pheonixx said,looking at the small creature extending his hand,"hey little guy what's your name" he asked,flashing a friendly smile toward the creature,"Ummm...I don't have a name" the creature answered,nervously,

"Why don't we Give you one" Rose said,the slime hopped up and down happily,"Yes I would love that" the slime exclaimed

"Ok...let's call you Slicker" Pheonixx said as he pet the little creatures head,the creature giggled hopping up and down,

"Slicker! I love it!" the slime yelled happily as it hopped around Pheonixx,

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment but we've got company" Jake said,pointing off into the distance a large blob like object was approaching them and fast it seemed to be glowing and changing colors,

"What is that thing!" Pheonixx exclaimed pointing towards the creature,

"That my friend is a Rainbow Slime there really rare, the largest ordinary slime" Jake said as he dashed towards the cabin,

"I thought you he was suppose to help us" Pheonixx said as he dodged the incoming attacks,Slicker attacked it jumping on the top,Rose was doing her best to dodge the attacks using here wand to set the creature on fire,The large rainbow colored slime jumped into the air the creatures shadow hovering over Pheonixx,

"WATCH OUT!" Slicker yelled as he pushed Pheonixx out the way,the slime landed on the minion before,hopping back towards Rose the rainbow slime was about to jump high in the air before coming to a sudden stop,The creature began to vibrate as it began to shrink slowly,when the slime was gone all that stood in his Place was Slicker,

"Slicker! Your alive" Pheonixx exclaimed,hugging the creature he suddenly felt a surge course through him as he let go,"Woah! What was that?" he asked himself

 **Phew that was a long chapter,I really tried my best with this story anyway leave a review, that would be appreciated Pheonixxninja OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes Pheonixxninja here with another Terraria Time chapter don't worry things will get interesting soon anyway to the Story**

 **.**

 **.** Pheonixx POV

"Woah what was that?" I asked myself staring at my palms that **seemed** to have glowed before the it faded,

"Hey Pheonixx!...you ok?" Rose asked looking at me with a conserned expression,

"Um..ya I'm ok" I lied I,couldn't help but feel like something was watching me kneeled down so that my eyes met with my slime,they seem to resonate a small glow,

"Hey, I wouldn't want to interrupt but it's getting late we should head inside" Jake said pointing towards the cabin,

"Yea we should, you coming Pheonixx?"Rose asked me, still wearing that conserned look,

"ya lets go" I replied before picking up the items dropped from the creature,A couple of odd blocks that seemed to change color some gel and coins,

"Huh pretty good" I thought as I put the items in my backpack,

 **.** Third Person POV

"why would a rainbow slime spawn they haven't been released yet" Jake questioned himself pacing back and forth,"that shouldn't be possible **He** hasnt been defeated yet" he Continued pacing until the two entered the cabin,

"Hey Jake what's next i built a shelter,we've got these weird weapon,and we just fought a giant rainbow creature" Rose said sitting on the chair before placing her wand on the table,"I think it's time you told us what's going on" she,pointed at Slicker who was stuck to a wall with Pheonixx tugging on him,

"I guess I can't hide it forever I am your guide after all" he started taking a deep breath before continuing,"This land is known as Terraria a land were logic is bent,a land were the only limit is the limit you put on it,a land known as...The Playground Of The Gods,In this world there are many obstacles monsters, the corruption and many others this world has many,Gaurdians,Demons,Bosses whatever you would call them to survive you must overcome these bosses and purify the corruption,to...Defeat the lords of this world"

Rose froze her brain was killing her for making it process so much information before asking another question,"So what does that have to do with us?" she questioned

"well..your the chosen ones" He simply answered,"Anyway I think it's time you go to sleep you've got a big day tommarow,cause your going mining" he yawned before drifting off to sleep I'm the chair,

"The Chosen Ones eh" rose said before drifting off to sleep,

-Outside-

Pheonixx was standing outside the wind blowing through his shaggy hair the moon shining over the field it was peaceful only the occasional demon eye swooping over and a zombie stumbling across the rocks the only odd thing was a pair of eyes watching as a silhouette vanished into the forest

"Your Time Will Come Summoner"

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys I'm gonna try to make them longer anyway I will be accepting Ocs later in the story so be sure to submit one the form will be in the next chapter until the Pheonixxninja OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of terraria time keep in mind that this story is not completely terraria based some of my own ideas will be put in it but other than that the story will proceed with terraria updates ONWARDS to the story**

 **huh what? OH! I don't own Terraria I only own the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Time To Mine!**

Light shone upon the landscape the wind blew across the meadow our hero Pheonixx was lying in the grass his body seemed to be hidden in the grass only his orange hair and clothes could be seen,

"Hey!.Hey!.HEY!"

Pheonixx's eyes shot open as he sat up and examined his surroundings he was shocked to see items laid around him,"Where'd these come from" he asked as he picked up the items a clear lens,shackles,a couple of coins and...an arm?,

"Uh Slicker what's with the arm?" Pheonixx question as he threw it back on the ground in disgust,

"A Zombie was carrying it" Slicker cheerfully said hopping up and down giggling,"I stayed up all night to make sure nothing hurt you"

"Wow You stayed up all night to protect me" Pheonixx asked feeling touched by his slimes loyalty,

"Of course your my master!" the slime replied still in his cheery tone,

"Oh please master is to much just refer to me as...your friend" he said while petting the slime,flashing a smile,

"HEY LAZY BONES GET UP WE'RE GOING MINING!" a female voice yelled from the cabin

"Mining?" Pheonixx questioned before rising to his feet and stretching his limbs,"Maybe jake will know what to do with these" he thought as he walked towards the cabin his faithful slime following behind

The Cabin

"hey Jake you know what these are?" Pheonixx asked as he entered the cabin pulling out the items,

"Ah these are good items...In a way" Jake began as he crunched on a mushroom,"Shackles are an accessory dropped by zombies they increase your defense by 1 but judging by its "Warding" modifier you have a total of 5 defense" he said while taking a close look at the shackles,"a Zombie Arm is a weapon dropped by a zombie it's rare can be sold for a pretty good price"he continued gesturing towards the arm,"and finally the lens can be crafted into goggles and a summoning item so you can call the Eye Of...I'll save that for another time" he finished

"Wow" was all pheonixx could say as he looked at the items placing them back in his backpack,

"You should put on the shackles they make a great substitute for copper armor" jake said before heading out the cabin,

"where are you going?" Rose questioned an eyebrow raised in suspicion,

"Well I can't stay in here forever" he answered before exiting the house,"be careful mining by the way" he yelled from outside,

"oh ya Pheonixx were going mining today to gather materials" she said,picking up her pickaxe and placing here other tools in her backpack,

"ooook" he replied with a sleepy tone placing his staff back in his pack before taking out his pickaxe,"LET'S DO THIS!" he yelled with a more awake tone,

And so they ventured off travel far and wide there feet aching from the journey and yet they have'nt run across a cave or hole,

"Rose I don't think we're gonna-AAAHHH!" Pheonixx yelled before vanishing from the surface,

"huh Pheonixx where'd you go" rose asked turning around trying to find her friend,

"Down here" he yelled from a hole in the ground,"there some chest down here come check it out",

She peeked down the hole having regrets before pulling herself together,"Here I go" she thought as she jumped down the hole,

"Slicker be sure to catch her" he said while searching through the chest he found a Spear,a vile of yellow liquid,15 silver coins,a couple of torches and a bottle of 2 bottles of a strange blue liquid,

"so what do we have here" rose asked peering over his shoulder,

"I...Got..this" he said struggling to lift the spear before placing it in his pack before picking up the chest before it shrunk,

"Huh? Wait" he said in confusion before taking off his pack what he saw shocked him all of his items were shrunken the only item that was the same size was the slime staff which was poking out,"wow" he said in awe as he took out the chest where it grew to normal size he placed it back in his pack,"ok let's continue mining" placing the pack on his back,

Timeskip:Evening time

"well that was horrible" Pheonixx said his body looked beaten and burned his clothes looked tattered and ripped,rose looked the same they were dirty from all the mining but they didn't come empty handed,

"heh we need a bath" rose said in a groggy tone all she wanted to do was relax,

"hey guys c'mon I want ya to meet someone" jake yelled from afar he was standing by a strange man,

"who's that"pheonixx questioned before meeting up with them

"The names Barney and "I hope some scrawny kids like you ain't all that's standing between us and Cthulhu's Eye"

 **Welp that was chapter 4 I will be accepting OCS next chapter so here's the form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Class:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Items:**

 **Accesories:**

 **HP:**

 **Mana:**

 **Origins: (can have no memory of there world)**

 **Be sure to FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW!PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah chapter 5 it's epic to see how im gonna make this story go from here anyway OCS will be accepted as usual soooo here we go ONWARD! with the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Mysterious Creature**

"Cthulhu's Eye?" Pheonixx questioned an eyebrow quirked in curiously,"What's that"

"Cthulhu's eye or the Eye of Cthulhu is a boss demon lord if you may call it he watches those who enter the world and may appear if you have a decent set of armor and 3 citizens or villager if you may or you can summon it with a special item you'll know it when you see it" Jake explained,

"And why didn't you tell us about this" rose asked arms crossed in disbelief,"Your our guide your supposed to help us survive remember",

"Yes but you guy weren't "Ready" for it you probably would have summoned it and got yourself killed" the guide argued putting an emphasis on ready,

"Uhhhh guys" Pheonixx interrupted looking directly in the sky,

"WHAT!" they said in unison obviously angry at the stubbornness of the other,

"Is it suppose to be raining slimes" he answered pointing toward the sky,

"raining slimes?" rose repeated confused at what her friend was talking about,"what are you-" She was cut off by a slime land right in front of her before lunging at her she quickly took out her wand and burned the slime with her magic,

"Alright Slicker ATTACK!" Pheonixx commanded pointing toward the sky,The baby slime jumped high piercing through the slimes like a spear before Landing back on the ground and attack the other slimes,

"Whoa how'd you get your slime so strong" Jake asked astonished by the amazing strength the slime had,

"I don't know it just happened" Pheonixx answered as his hands resonated that faint glow again Slickers speed increased and he was tearing through slimes faster than rose before the glow disappeared and slickers strength and speed decreased,they were slaughtering slimes for hours when they managed to kill 149 they became exhausted,

"Why are ther so many slime!" rose groaned in annoyance as she shot a final spark at a slime the creature burned until it melted leaving some copper coins and gel,

"I think that was the last one" Pheonixx said looking around before large thumps shook the ground each larger than the other,"Uh..what was that" he asked nervously they stared into the distance a blue dot could be seen,"Oh it's just another slime no big deal" he said walking towards the slime as he got closer he noticed a crown and some sort of figure inside it he also noticed that it was...huge

"Where is he how hard could it be to kill a slime" rose said impatiently tapping her foot on the ground she saw Pheonixx running back with the large thumps following close behind,

"Big Problem BIG PROBLEM!" Pheonixx yelled in a panick a large slime hopped into the clearing it was wearing a crown and had some sort of human wearing a ninja outfit,

"Uhhhh Jake" rose called making a dash toward the cabin,

"What's going...on" jake looked off seeing the large slime making his way towards the cabin,"Barney we have company" he said pulling the merchant out before the slime stomped on the house crushing it,"MY HOME!" he yelled in shock falling on his knees before being pulled away by Barney,

"C'mon buddy we'll get you a new home" Barney said comforting his friend,"now come on we gotta help them" he said taking out his throwing knives running towards the battle jake following close behind,

 **Boss Battle: King Slime**

"wow this guy is strong" rose said trying to catch her breath while barely getting out of the way of the slimes attack,

"ya but I think we're beating him he's shrinking" Pheonixx said dodging the slimes that were summoned,"look at these spiked one i can barely dodge them" he continued dodging a couple spikes flying past him,

"just don't give up" Jake said shooting arrows at the slimes while Barney uses his throwing knives to hit the King Slime the slime shrunk more and more with each hit until it was almost smaller than the team the slime began to glow purple as multiple spikes flew towards the team,

"SCATTER!" Rose yelled before dashing to the right while the others went opposite directions the spike flew towards each of them making a few cuts on them,

"What's going on the king slime isn't suppose to do that" jake thought questioning the situation,"How's he using the magic of the celestials?" jake was snapped out of his thoughts by a spike making a clean slash across his back he winced in pain as blood oozed out,The slime began to glow orange as it dashed at Pheonixx with incredible speed hitting him head on causing him to fly across the clearing hitting a tree knocking him out,

"Pheonixx?...Are you ok" Slicker asked conerningly nudging him he turned to the slime his eyes Blazing with anger,"I' .YOU" the slime yelled angrily as he began to change color rapidly hopping high in the air above the slime before coming down like a meteor crushing the slime with immense strength,The king slime exploded in a large flash of light leaving a few gold coins and a bag that looked similar to him,

"What was that?" rose questioned looking at the little creature in shock, the slime then began to shut it eyes as a small light came out of it and disappeared the slime then disappeared in a puff of smoke,"Jake what just happened?" she asked turning around to face the guide

"I...I don't know" he replied

* * *

 **Whelp that's chapter 5 what happened to Slicker? is Pheonixx alive? Why are these mysterious events happening? Find out in the next episode of...never mind anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter ANNND AS ALWAYS FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT**

P.S: I'm still accepting OCS form is on prev chapter SEE YA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeey duuudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of Terraria Time Yay Wooohoooo anyway I haven't uploaded a chapter for this story in awhile so here we go Anyway hope you enjoy so without further ado here wer go woooo ONWARD! to the story**

 **ZZZzzzz..wha Oh ya I don't own Terraria**

* * *

"Ugh my head" Pheonixx groaned as he sat up he looked around but it seemed to dark to see anything.

"So you finally woke up" a voice spoke Pheonixx jumped in fright as she scampered away from the direction of the voice.

"I'm not here to hurt you" the voice spoke once more as it neared the summoner as they lit a small torch Pheonixx could see the figure more clearly now it seemed to be an elder woman with light green hair,tan brown skin and a small rose wrapping her hair in a long braid she was also dressed in vines.

Pheonixx examined his surrounding he seem to be in a small cabin wrapped in vines the door was just a curtain that seemed to be made of leaves Pheonixx slowly rose from his position stumbling a couple of times before finally reaching the outside,his modd could only describe the place as one word Beautiful the area he was in was a village made of An odd type of wood that seemed to be covered in vines from his surroundings he could tell he was in some sort of forest area everybody in that village seemed to hardly have clothes seemingly they dress in Vines or Leaves.

"Wow" Pheonixx stated in awe as a couple of birds flew by everything seemed to bring him to peace of mind.

"Welcome to the Dryad Village" the elder woman spoke as she cam out the cabin,"you are the one that defeated the King Of Slimes correct" the woman questioned.

"Wait how d-" Pheonixx was interrupted by a group of people tackling him into a hug.

"We thought you died" Rose exclaimed hugging her friend tightly.

"Who would by my junk if you died" Barney said nudging the summoner.

"I take it your well" Jake said as he looked back at a book he was reading.

"So uhh how'd we get here" Pheonixx asked as his friends stared in confusion at him.

"you don't remember?" Jake questioned staring back at the summoner.

"Should I?" he asked the others just stared in shock he really didn't know what they were talking about.

"Dude after the king slime knocked you out you woke up in the middle of the night and wandered off you almost got eaten if it wasn't for the elder"rose explained Pheonixx stared back at the elder lady before thanking her.

-Timeskip(cause I'm a bit lazy)-

It was the 3rd day since the king slime was defeated our heroes and friends were getting ready to leave the village.

"Wow I'm actually gonna miss here it was a nice place" Barney said as packed his merchandise 'burrowing' a few of the dryads tools and items for the road.

"Ya it was good wasn't it" Jake added as he placed his pow and quiver on his back.

"you guys ready?" Pheonixx called from outside the tent.

"ya well be out soon" jake replied as he did some last minute packing before heading out the tent.

Our group of heroes were heading out from the village when they heard a voice call out they turned around to see a girl about 16 heading towards them they stared in confusion as she neared them catching her breath she gave a smile and extended a hand Two the Summoner,she looked just like the other villagers tan brown skin chestnut eyes except she didn't wear much vines,she had light green hair wrapped in a pony tail one of the bangs covering her left eye she wore A leaf skirt,two wrist bands made from vines that seemed to have small roses on them a large leaf sarashi that seemed to cover her Ahem Chest area she didn't wear shoes so she was basically bare foot,a long vine holding a small pouch made from that mysterious wood.

"Hi I'm Celestia" she greeted Pheonixx shaked her hand as she stared at the others,"I'll be your dryad and help you wipe the world of the corruption"

"Corruption?" rose quirked an eyebrow in confusion at the words,"Whats that?."

"The Corruption is a biome filled with vile creatures it runs on dark energy turning those who make contact with it into horrifying creatures" Jake answered.

"So basically we need a dryad to help us" rose added jake just nodded as he continued reading the book in his hand.

"Ok so...Welcome to the Team Celestia,I'm Pheonixx" Pheonixx greeted with a smile.

"I'm Rose man I'm glad there's another girl here I thought I might have to spend the rest of my life with them" rose said gesturing towards the boys.

"The names Barney best merchant around" Barney greeted counting his coins.

"An I'm Jake the guide" jake finished as he closed his book placing it back in his pack.

"So whats the goal" rose questioned.

"We find a new home" Jake answered Pheonixx smiled as his friends began walking with the newest addition.

"It's Terraria Time!guys" Pheonixx exclaimed pumping his fist in the air the others stared at him in confusion before shrugging.

"TERRARIA TIME!" they cheered pumping their fist in the air.

"Now let's go get us a new home" Pheonixc said as they walked off from the village cheering happily as they headed for a new place to call home

* * *

 **WHEEEELP that's the new chapter of terraria time hope ya enjoyed it I am still accepting OCS the form is on chapter 4 so be sure to submit yours anyway the dryad look I used is not apart of the game but it would be cool so ya anyway hope ya enjoyed ANNNNND! As alway FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNNND LEAVE. PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**heeey duuudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of terraria time sorry it's kind of off schedule but still for those of you who read it I hope you enjoy it and without further ado ONWARD to the story**

 **Do do do do da I don't own Terraria tra la la**

* * *

The group were walking in search for a new place to call home,Pheonixx decided to chop some trees to collect wood just in case they decided on a spot to call their base.

"Why don't we just build here" Celestia complained the others rolled their eyes continuing to follow the heroes.

"Because rose said we need a stronger base,somewhere large and sturdy" Pheonixx explained as they continued their journey to who knows where.

"But where would this place be?" Celestia questioned,Pheonixx opened his moulth to reply but closed it back he really didn't know,Pheonixx picked up his pace a bit nearly running.

"Pheonixx we gotta stay together" Rose groaned in annoyance,Pheonixx continued his jogging looking back at his friends with a smug look.

"don't worry I'll be able to find a base no pro-OOF!" Pheonixx groaned in pain as he crashed into what seemed like a wooden wall,He shook off the pain backing up he looked up at the towering tree above him if he wasn't mistaken it looked as if it could reach the sky,lush green leaves and tough wooden surface.

"Wow" Celestia spoke in awe her eyes fixated on the tall tree before them.

"What's wrong?" Pheonixx asked an eyebrow quirked in confusion,Celestia looked up in awe her eyes sparkling at the huge tree.

"That a...Living wood tree" She answered the group stared in confusion at the tree before Pheonixx had an idea.

"This tree is pretty sturdy,why not make it are home base" He suggested,the group nodded in agreement before Pheonixx took a couple stacks of wood from his pack and handed it to rose.

"Let's do this" Pheonixx quickly began making platforms while rose took out her axe walking toward the tree,the tree began to shake as vines sprouted from the ground slapping the axe away.

"..."Rose remained silent complaining shocked at what just took place.

"You can't cut it" Celestia spoke,Rose nodded in understanding before thinking it over she took out a pickaxe and entered the tree,she swung the pick at the inside as satisfying clank! Echoed through the tree as a pierce of wood fell to the ground,Rose looked back at the group who were watching some type of blueprint pheonixx was writing in the dirt.

"Ok guys,you ready?" Pheonixx asked,the group nodded and followed behind pheonixx entering the large tree which rose was mining out,Pheonixx stared down at the pitch black hallow end of the tree a smile curved its way on his lips as he took out a torch and entered the face placing a torch down a couple few minutes to make sure he didn't get lost.

Pheonixx finally reached the roots of the tree placing down a final torch he looked around seeing a strange door wrapped in vines he walked towards it curious of what he might find he pushed the door open to reveal a small room with a simple table and chair made from the same strange wood,he examined the room a bit more to find a small chest wrapped in fine he opened it up and examined the contents there was a red band,a strange looking stick and a oddly large leaf he pick up the items equipping the band he didn't feel any different.

"Must not do anything but what's with these" He asked himself waving the stick around it resonated a faint glow the tree began to reshape an extra block on the wall he felt his bag get a bit lighter from it,Pheonixx checked his bag to see at least nine wooden pieces missing,he stared back at the nine blocks that suddenly appeared an relisation hit him.

"We could use this" He spoke before climbing back up the platforms.

* * *

 **heey duddeds sorry the chapter is so short I didn't have much creativity but anyway what do you think? This story might be going on a bit of hiatus I'm not feeling very creative but anyway I hope those of u who read it enjoy it and of course FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **also I'm gonna use this it is not my idea it kinda belong to the write of hero of terra check him out.**

 **Pheonixx**

 **Class summoner**

 **HP:100**

 **Mana:20**

 **Weapon:Slime staff**

 **acessories:band of regen**

 **Rose**

 **Class:Mage**

 **HP:100**

 **Mana:20**

 **weapon:staff of sparking**

 **acessories:none**

 **Jake:Guide(bow and arrow)**

 **Barney:Merchant(Throwing knives)**

 **Celestia:Dryad(Nature spells)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya its me Pheonixxninja back again with anothe chapter of Terraria Time And to my reasers i have to say Happy New Year heh yea i know its pretty late but still^~^" also id like to thank my friend who helped me with this chap and u hope you enjoy.**

 **Special Thank you to Cindy ThANKS!^~^**

 **...I don't own Terraria so whatcha lookin at me for?**

* * *

Terraria Time

 **Chapter 8: Blood Moon**

The team began checking out the tree Rose had hollowed out and placed down the platforms. While Phoenixx used the wand to place the living wood down soon the tree looked like a full on out fortress rooms on each branch. A platform at the very top the furniture was made out of living wood from a special Loom Rose had bumped into. The walls were made of the same material a room built on each branch while some were below them.

"This turned out pretty well," said Pheonixx. The others nodded in agreement.

The sun began to set leaving the sky a beautiful orange as the night slowly began to fall the team headed into the tree. The group began walking down the stairs that led to the underground rooms each entering a room. They began to unpack their belongings which for Barney was placing his merchandise on his shelves. While Jake placed the various books he collected from the village on his shelf and leaving one book out which he had decided he would read later. Pheonixx had climbed to the top of the huge tree sitting on the large platform they had built. The platform was brightly lit by two tiki torches and the platform itself was held up by two small pillars and was roofed by large leafs. Pheonixx stared off into the sky letting out a sigh. He glanced down the towering tree seeing the occasional zombies pass by.

What he hadn't noticed was a figure watching him from the shadows of the tree. The figure spread out what looked like wings as it swooped down towards the summoner.

Pheonixx glances up just in time to see the mysterious figure dive towards him he ducked narrowly dodging the razor sharp claws that tore his sweater. He gripped his slime staff slamming it into the ground. A small portal opened up as a figure hopped from within the portal. The light that the tiki torches emitted lit up the figure revealing a small pale green slime with rosy cheeks.

"Alright Slicker, just like we practiced," said Pheonixx. The small slime nodded puffing out his cheeks inhaling more air by the second.

Pheonixx lightly tapped the staff on the surface. Slicker then let loose a torrent of slime balls which soon form themselves into small spikes soaring at bullet speed. The figure flapped its wings a gust of wind causing the spikes to fall to the ground it then let out a deafening screech. Pheonixx covered his ears in pain. The creature then fired what Pheonixx could only describe as sharp blue feathers that cut through his skin like butter. Slicker quickly spat another slime ball at the creature hitting its left wing. The creature began to plummet to the ground landing right on its left wing.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Slicker joked. Pheonixx slowly rose to his feet his orange hoodie had been stained with his blood. A deep cut lined his back.

"Hehe yeah," Pheonixx chuckled. wincing in pain as he made his way down the tree nearly falling off the ladder. Slicker shaped his body into a pair of crutches. Pheonixx thanked the slime creature as he made his way down the stairs. Celestia had caught sight of the wounded summoner. Her eyes widened in fear as she quickly rushed towards him.

"What happened!" exclaimed Celestia, as she helped Pheonixx to his room.

They hadn't made beds due to not having the materials needed to make them so she carefully laid Pheonixx down on the cold wooden floor. Celestia rolled Pheonixx onto his stomach. Examining the deep gash from whatever did this. She rolled Pheonixx back over careful not to touch the wound. She rummaged through her pouch quickly finding a bottle of red liquid she unscrewed the cork lifting the bottle to his lips pouring the contents down his throat. Pheonixx coughed lightly as the wound began to quickly heal. Pheonixx was amazed at this stretching his arms he felt as if the cut hadn't even happened.

"It's a healing potion" answered Celestia as if reading his mind.

Pheonixx's gold eyes glowed as the torch which lit the room illuminated the room the flame dancing at the edge of the wooden light source.

"Hey Pheonixx you in there?" a voice spoke.

Pheonixx snapped out of his daze rising to his feet he thanked Celestia and headed towards his door. The door opened with a click! Pheonixx locked eyes with Rose who had an expression of fear on her face.

"You've got to see this," says her tone was serious. Pheonixx followed behind his best friend meeting up with Jake and Barney who had their weapons out. Pheonixx stared at them in confusion. Jake gestured towards the door. Pheonixx peaked through the keyhole of the door his face turning pale at the sight before him the moon had turned red as it flared down unto the land bathing it in its crimson glow.

"Why a blood moon? Why now?!" said Jake, as he cursed under his breath. The horde ranging from zombies to floating eyeballs began to closing in on the tree.

"What's going on out there?" said Pheonixx, looking back at Jake.

"It's a blood moon, it's a dangerous time which is rare for most," Jake paused for a second before continuing.

"During this moon, the monsters would come out more...zombies became smarter, the demon eyes become faster and the creatures of the corruption would occasionally appear."

The zombies began to slam their fist against the door. The doorknob began jiggling as it slowly opened. The team had already started heading up the ladder the demon eyes began pouring in, scanning the area around them while the zombies rushed down the stairs. The team made it to the top hiding between the leaves of the tremendous tree. Peaking out they could see the swarms of demon eyes that enters the tree along with the hordes of zombies that followed behind them.

Pheonixx glanced back down at the spot the creature that attacked him earlier had fallen. Zombies surrounded the creature as it tried to fly away. Pheonixx could now clearly see the creature that had attacked him. And to his surprise it was human. Well, most of it was human.

The creature that had attacked him seemed like a girl no older than twelve. She had cream colored skin which was relatively pale. Ocean blue eyes which matched her cyan and red feathers on her wings which Pheonixx had to guess where her arms since he couldn't see any hands. Her lower half was bird like almost eagle like her feet were sharp talons that dug into the ground below her. Her hair was a beautiful sky blue which had become dirty from the mixture of slime and dirt.

A zombie had pulled the bird girls leg. It's 's jaw snapping shut as if it had been taunting her. The zombie began to pull her closer ready to bite the bird creature. The bird girl closed her eyes knowing this might be the last time she would remember before she became on of these creatures. Snap! The girl heard the sound of something falling to the ground she popped one eye open just in time to see one of the zombies be set ablaze as another was pierced by a spike made of a gel like substance. She looked up as an arrow flew by her hitting another zombie square in the head as another became a pincushion to multiple knives. She looked up at the trees and what she saw had surprised her the humans along with a dryad were helping her. Celestia placed her hands on the tree as they resonated with a strange aura. Large vines burst from the ground smashing the remaining zombies another vine picked the injured girl up lifting her up to the platform where they hid. Rose helped the child to her feet but was thanked with a sharp blue feather nearly cutting her head off. Jake quickly aimed his bow at the creature the tip of the arrow directly on her forehead.

"Don't move," said Jake the girls didn't even flinch her eyes fixated on the arrow which was only inches from her head.

"G-go ahead I'd rather die killing a human than live obeying one" the young child spoke. Her tone was shaky and her voice was so high pitched it could break glass. The young bird creature could feel something slowly snaking its way along her body she glanced down to see Slicker coiling himself around her. She struggled but the slimes grip on her had only tighten.

"Listen...we don't want to hurt you-" ,Pheonixx began, but was interrupted by the same deafening screech the team held their ears in pain as the girl continued increasing the volume of the ear splitting sound. Slicker quickly wrapped himself higher blocking the bird girls sound began to die down the team let their ears go in relief but they could still hear the ringing in their ears."remind me again why we saved her" said Rose her tone dripping with annoyance."we couldn't just leave her there to become one of those things" Pheonixx replied. He looked back at the small child who only scoffed. Pheonixx sighed the night was still young and the demon eyes had been swarming the tree waiting for any sign of movement."How are we gonna get out of this?" Jake looked at the others who just shrugged."man if only Slicker could multiply" Pheonixx sighed. Celestia instantly remembered something. Digging into her pouch pulling out a vial filled with a green coloured liquid. She handed Pheonixx the vile. Pheonixx quirked an eyebrow taking the vile. He examined the contents of vile. "It's a summoning potion" Jake answered which confused the summoner. Jake sighed," i have to explain everything...a summoning potion will increase your magic temporarily allowing you to summon one more creature." Pheonixx nodded unscrewing the cork he chugged the contents down. It tasted sour like someone had dumped a dozen sour lemons in this thing. Pheonixx dropped the bottle feeling a sudden surge course through him a small portal opened before him as a second slime hopped out. It looked exactly like Slicker almost like a twin. The two slime hopped around each other happily. "Alright" Pheonixx began. The two slimes averted their attention to the summoner, "let's do this." the two slimes nodded hopping of the tree which Pheonixx followed. Roughly landing on a branch Pheonixx raised his staff as it resonated with a powerful aura the slimes puffed out their cheeks firing multiple spikes knocking a couple demon eyes out the sky. A swarm of demon eyes began to closing in. Pheonixx slammed his staff down his eyes glowed that strange cyan colour once more. The two slimes shot another torrent of slime spikes into the air.

 **[Spike Rain]**

The large spikes soon multiplied into small spikes as they began plummeting to the ground at breakneck speed piercing through the demon eye swarm. The two slimes then shaped themselve around the summoner and his friends protecting them from the surprisingly sharp spikes of gel. The sun could be seen slowly rising into view."Look! The sun's coming up" Barney pointed at the slowly rising ball of fire."but the potions effects are almost over" said Jake. The team glanced down at the summoner who just stood there his eyes flaring with that cyan colour an odd aura had surrounded him. The summoner raised his staff as it resonated with the same energy. Pheonixx brung the staff down coming to a sudden stop. The summoner's eyes reverted back to their original gold his hand became shaky and his eyes became heavy. Then everything went black.

[...]

Pheonixx's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. His eyes darted back and forth but what he saw confused him. The area he was in was a blank sky no clouds, no birds, nothing. Pheonixx's eyes widened in fear. He glanced down at his hands…nothing seemed to different. "Hello...anyone here?" Pheonixx called. But there was no answer. Pheonixx continued to float in this blank space. Searching once more Pheonixx came across small platforms. Four platforms which were just floating about. The first platform was a bright orange color which had matched the red banners and a small crimson coloured alter. The second was bright purple surround by various books and a small dark orb on a violet alter. The third was a pale green altar which was similar to the first. The banners were a dark blue-green colour and a small pendant laid on the alter. The last one was a cyan alter with what Pheonixx could only guess was gold but it seemed a bit to shiny to be normal gold. Small cyan banners surrounded the altar along with a small staff which Pheonixx couldn't make out as the platforms disappeared and a bright light engulfed the shot up cold sweat dripping from his forehead, Pheonixx examined his surroundings he was in his room. His staff laid right beside him. Rising to his feet Pheonixx picked up his staff and exited his room. Scanning his surroundings once more Pheonixx couldn't catch sight of anyone. "Where is everybody" Pheonixx thought. Making his way up the stairs Pheonixx exited the tree. Beams of sunlight hit the summoners face making him hiss at the sudden brightness. Pheonixx looked around but no one was outside nobody at all. "Maybe they headed out...but for what?" Pheonixx began walking in hopes of finding his friends he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a sudden screech from inside the tree house. Pheonixx made a full sprint back to the tree nearly falling down the stairs. Pheonixx burst through the door of the dimly lit room. "Pheonixx! You're awake" Rose cheered hugging her best friend. "Stay still this isn't easy Y'know" an unknown voice said. Pheonixx glanced over Rose's shoulder. The torches flickered for a second as the room became illuminated. A woman probably in her twenties. She had light coloured skin almost peach coloured,Blonde hair wrapped in a short pony tail and emerald eyes. Her dress attire could clearly tell anyone she was a nurse a white nurse uniform along with a white band with a red cross on her left shoulder and a white hat with a red cross in the center. " who's she?" asked Pheonixx. Rose looked back at the lady who was healing the bird girl a small first aid kit laid beside her. "oh her! Thats Katelyn" Rose answered. Katelyn glanced at Pheonixx. "Hello im Katelyn and i'll be your nurse but i don't work for free" said Katelyn. She then reverted her attention back to the young child continuing to patch up the broken wing. "oh yea Pheonixx here" Rose handed Pheonixx what seemed to be a glass heart which shined brightly in the dimly lit room. "What's this?" asked Pheonixx. Jake closed the book he had been reading. He then pulled put a book which. Surprised the summoner. Jake began searching the pages of the book stopping at a certain page. "that is a heart crystal they're used to increase the strength and endurance of a person...once a heart crystal is obtained a nurse will move into an available room or house." Jake then closed the book putting it back into his pocket. Rose stared at the guide with a look of disbelief. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier!" Rose asked. Her tone hiding a hint of anger. Jake shrugged opening back the book he was rolled her eyes staring at the crystal heart in her hand." how do you use it?" asked Rose. Jake simply made a crushing gesture not even taking his eyes of the book the two heroes glance own at the crystal hearts in their hand. Crushing the crystal object they were suprised that it h hadnt cut them but instead turn into small crimson coloured particles swirling around them they felt as if someone had just given them an energy boost."wow" they spoke in unison as the particles finished up. Letting out a sigh of relief."Your wing should be alright now but dont strain it" The bird girl huffed an expression of anger on her face. "My flock will be here soon and you humans will be sorry" she huffed. As if on cue a loud banging sound could be heard from outside the tree. The team made their way up the stairs exiting the tree. A large shadow loomed over the group. Glancing up the team could see what they could only describe as ridiculous. A large flock of at least a million of those bird creatures. Only one word came to mind as they stared at the flock.

"Crap"

* * *

Heh **now thats how you end a chapter anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this and as always FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
